Ruinas
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Los miembros de una expedición desaparecen y los agentes Li y Kinomoto deben encontrarlos adentrándose en un mundo fascinate y a la vez siniestro.


RUINAS

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie corta

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captors le pertenece a las CLAMP, si fuera mío no estaría escribiendo esto, sino dibujándolo jajaja, no intentó plagiar su obra y si encuentran cierta similitud con los dos agentes más conocidos en el mundo: Mulder y Scully es con alevosía y ventaja muajajajaja. Eso es todo... ah! Los Expedientes X le pertenecen al omnipresente Chris Carter – como hizo feliz a los shippers con esas escenitas de la 8ª temporada- y la Fox

**Dedicatoria:**Para todos, en especial quienes siguen mis historias y de seguro me quieren matar lenta y dolorosamente o bien que me secuestren los extraterrestres.

**E-Mail:** I Jade 

Ruinas de Xitaclán,

Yucatán, México, Sábado, 17:45

Las ruinas guardaban secretos inimaginables acerca de una de las civilizaciones más fascinantes de todo el mundo: el imperio maya.

Al oeste de Yucatán se encontraba el lugar llamado Xitaclán, donde la meseta de piedra caliza junto a las húmedas junglas, daban paso a la ciudad perdida, oculta por más de 1 000 años a los ojos humanos. La única que trabajaba dentro de la pirámide de Kukulkán era Tomoyo: iluminaba el interior de la pirámide con su linterna.

Con la linterna enfocada hacia delante, Tomoyo paso una de sus manos por la pared de la pirámide, soltó un suspiro al tiempo que se imaginaba el antiguo Xitaclán: con sus sacerdotes, los antiguos sacrificios y las plumas de quetzal. Tomoyo mesó su cabello azabache con la mano que antes acariciaba la pared, su madre siempre había dicho que su cabello le recordaba la noche estrellada, así como sus ojos lavandas; misteriosos y profundos.

En el exterior, sus compañeros se dedicaban a diversas tareas, algunos trazaban un mapa sobre la ciudad maya; con su plaza ceremonial, sus templos y obeliscos, conocidos como estelas, en donde se dibujaban serpientes emplumadas enseñando los colmillos. La epigrafista del equipo observaba las estelas con interés mientras copiaba las inscripciones en un cuaderno que llevaba de un lado a otro, también habían encontrado un cenote, que seguramente estaba lleno de tesoros que nadie conocía.

El equipo había sido ayudado para llegar a la ciudad por Eriol Hiragizawa; un inglés de sonrisa alarmantemente tranquila, amante de Scotland Yard, aventurero y en alguna ocasión líder de una serie de empresas, dejando el puesto en manos de su hermano: Yue Hiragizawa, hasta que se topó con una de sus varias excentricidades: arqueología. Poco después de llegar a la ciudad el inglés se había retirado, lamentando el no poder quedarse con el equipo de expedición, prometiendo que volvería en cuatro semanas, con víveres y uno que otro lujo para el equipo de expedición, dejando a un pequeño grupo de nativos para ayudar y si había algún inconveniente, tuvieran la certeza de contar con ellos para regresar a la civilización.

Los nativos del lugar comenzaron a quitar la maleza de la pirámide, pero sólo al chocar con las estelas de las serpientes emplumadas los nativos se habían mostrado temerosos y reacios a continuar con el trabajo encomendado, aunque Tomoyo les había ofrecido aumentar su paga, poco tiempo después el grupo de nativos había huido dejando a los 5 miembros de la expedición a la deriva.

Ninguno se preocupó, puesto que tenían víveres para varias semanas junto a un transmisor. Estaban en medio de la jungla, con un tesoro esperando ser descubierto.

Tomoyo había empleado gran parte de su estancia en la ciudad en la magnífica pirámide de Kukulkán, dios maya, conocido como Quetzálcotl. Recorría ahora uno de los recientes pasillos descubiertos, llevaba días abriéndose paso entre cámaras y bóvedas, trazando un mapa de la intrincada pirámide.

Varias veces su madre le comentaba que era una pena que una mujer tan hermosa como ella sucumbiera ante intrincadas civilizaciones llenas de telarañas, Tomoyo Daidouji se reía de ella, contestando: Lo que quieres, son nietos .

En el haz de luz de la linterna se reveló que los muros interiores a su izquierda era de un color muy distinto. Tomoyo entusiasmada se acercó el magnetófono:

Los bloques de piedra aquí son más suaves...las paredes son completamente lisas frunció el ceño ante el descubrimiento, continuo caminando, extasiada ante lo que sus ojos veían, después de retirar pequeño bloques de piedra caliza, el delgado cuerpo de Tomoyo logró atravesar, Tomoyo enfoco la linterna dejando al descubierto una inmensa cámara.

La luz reflejaba paredes de metal, vigas dobladas y paneles cristalinos, algo realmente extraño. La luz parpadeo un par de veces, fue cuando la arqueóloga descubrió que las paredes brillaban despedían un resplandor tenue y misterioso. Un resplandor frágil llamó su atención, trató de quitar las piedras que impedían el paso a lo que parecía otra cámara, sólo logró un agujero por donde ver: paredes lisas de un extraño esmeralda. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que saliese de ese lugar y nunca regresará.

Nota: debemos explorar esta cámara con minuciosidad y precaución Se levantó sacudiéndose un poco los pantalones cortos, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cámara, llamaría a Yamazaki y Terada para que reforzarán el techo con vigas y a Rika para que fotografiará todo antes de que algo fuera movido por ellos.

Trastabillo un poco al estar fuera de la pirámide, se llevó una mano a los ojos para tratar de que el sol no le diera de lleno. Para entonces el ocaso estaba dando paso al crepúsculo. Todo estaba en profundo silencio.

¡Eh, Terada, Yamazaki!- gritó-¡ He encontrado algo!- un silencio incómodo.

De pronto, una fuerte mano la asió contra la pirámide, volteó asustada para ver a la persona, encontrándose con su equipo de expedición. Yamazaki le hacia la seña de que permaneciera callada, Terada la soltaba lentamente, detrás de ellos las dos mujeres permanecían calladas e inmóviles, como si estuvieran agudizando todos sus sentidos. Y de pronto, Tomoyo cayó en la cuenta de algo¿Cómo podía estar tan condenadamente silenciosa la bulliciosa selva que los rodeaba?.

Una bala rebotó en uno de los bloques de piedra, a penas a 10 centímetros del rostro de Chiharu, quien soltó un grito.

El equipo se agachó y retrocedió, entrando a la pirámide. Tomoyo conciente del peligro que los amenazaba, se sitúo en la cabeza del grupo para comenzar a guiar al equipo dentro de la pirámide sin perderse, contaba con que los hombres que les habían disparado sean quienes fueran tardarían en subir hasta donde ellos momentos antes estaban. El corazón le latía furiosamente, pero Tomoyo se mantenía concentrada en girar a la izquierda o la derecha, a sus oídos llegaron los gritos, gente discutiendo, después un grito ahogado y la resonancia de un disparo. Giró el rostro para observar a Yamazaki en el suelo siendo auxiliado por Terada, sin permitirse un segundo de demora los jóvenes continuaron; Tomoyo apago la linterna, quizás los hombres que querían matarlos podían ver la luz de está. Los expedidores se dieron la mano para avanzar a tientas juntos, Tomoyo sabía que se dirigían al centro de la pirámide lo cual no sería de gran ayuda, pues no había ninguna salida, recordó las cámaras que momentos antes había descubierto, quizás hay podían esconderse hasta que esos hombres se marcharán.

Dirigió al equipo hasta las cámaras, con ayuda de Terada movieron algunas piedras, lo suficiente para que pasarán sin despertar sospecha alguna, esperando en silencio se encontraba Rika tratando de observar por el pasillo en dirección opuesta, alerta a cualquier sonido, junto a ella Chiharu se desgarraba la camiseta para hacer un torniquete en el brazo sangrante de Yamazaki, pasaron a través del agujero, cuando oyeron más disparos, todos parecían sin sentido, ninguno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente cerca para darles o intentarlo. Sin pensarlo se abrieron camino por la barricada de piedra, hasta llegar a la segunda cámara de paredes esmeraldas, reprimieron un grito cuando una rampa se abrió a sus pies, bajaron rápidamente, con el único pensamiento de que conduciría quizás a una salida, lejos de aquellos asesinos.

Una gruta se dio paso, al final de la rampa, avanzaron a tientas ya que la gruta estaba sumida en la penumbra, Tomoyo encontró una pequeña puerta, el equipo entró a aquella habitación. La luz entraba a raudales desde el otro extremo de las paredes lisas y suaves. Todos se preguntaron qué era mejor, permanecer en aquel lugar o caer en manos de aquellos hombres.

La helada luz, caía sobre ellos, congelándolos... todo pensamiento cesó...

Oficina Central del FBI

Washington DC, Miércoles, 9:10

Sakura Kinomoto se aventuraba en las entrañas del cuartel general del FBI para ver a su compañero, sentía que todos los ojos se centraban en ella, como si se burlarán, enojarán, envidiarán, compadecieran, o quién sabe, demasiadas emociones en las miradas se podían leer, algunas estaban heridas, otras enfurecidas. Sabía muy bien, los rumores que corrían por la oficina. Quizás no se habría enterado de nada a no ser por una plática que escucho en el baño de mujeres del 5º piso.

Escuche que se encerraron en su despacho- dijo una mujer de cabellos negros- y no salieron hasta dos horas después, dicen que ni siquiera le abrieron la puerta a Tsukishiro.

Pues ya era hora- dijo la compañera de la de cabellos negros- esos dos han estado cerca de 6 años juntos y no creo que su relación se haya formado de la noche a la mañana, además quien aguantaría 6 años en celibato teniendo a Li como compañero- terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Crees que ellos ya follarán desde antes?

Sakura abrió sus ojos grandemente¿De qué demonios hablaban ese par de arpías?. Se alisó la chaqueta negra y salió lo más dignamente del baño hacia los lavabos, las mujeres guardaron silencio.

Buenas tardes, Kinomoto- saludó la de cabellos negros.

Buenas tardes- contestó Sakura.

Las mujeres salieron de los servicios sonrojadas por haber sido escuchadas por la agente. Sakura sólo suspiro frustrada, ser la compañera de uno de los agentes más atractivos y solteros del FBI no era nada fácil¿quién había dicho que lo era, aunado a que eso significaba: cero: vida social y por lo tanto cero: amorosa, casi todos huían por dos motivos: Touya Kinomoto y Syaoran Li, o mejor dicho tres: ella.

Bajo del elevador en el 12º piso, Sakura dio unos ligeros golpecitos a la puerta, para después entrar y enarcar una ceja, sus cabellos castaños estaban recogidos por un prendedor, dejando de esta forma frustrado al sol por no poder arrancar haces dorados de la cabellera, los ojos esmeralda destellaban con curiosidad. Cualquiera diría que Sakura Kinomoto no encajaba en el perfil de agente del FBI, por la sencilla razón de su carácter amable, risueño y extrañamente inocente, sin embargo llegó al FBI pisando fuerte y pronto se dieron cuenta de que Sakura Kinomoto llegaría lejos.

Buenos días, Syaoran- dijo, al momento que entraba y dejaba una caja en el piso para poder sentarse enfrente de su compañero.

Buenos días, Sakura- respondió con una sonrisa.

Cosa que alarmó a Sakura, si él tenía esa sonrisa, significaba que algo grande caería en su cabeza en algunos segundos, y no se equivocaba.

Mira lo que encontré... escarbando

Syaoran Li le extendió una piedra de un verde muy similar a los ojos de su compañera, en su superficie lisa se podía ver un grabado. Syaoran Li era un hombre de treinta y tantos años, en plenitud de la vida, de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar, casi dorados, con un extraño sentido del humor, apuesto e interesante, reservado y serio, excelente agente y con una carrera por delante prometedora.

El "dúo dinámico", como los había apodado la mayoría de la oficina. Y cabe decir, que nadie se imaginaba separados a aquella pareja, parecían complementarse, uno: serio, el otro: alegre, y así sucesivamente.

Jade, es un piedra preciosa, la consideraban una piedra sagrada... los mayas sólo la utilizaban para fabricar los objetos más preciados.

¿Mayas?- la castaña miraba con detenimiento la piedra.

Así es, antigua civilización de Centroamérica, los mayas solían usarla alrededor de la cintura para alejar malos espíritus...- Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Vale- cortó la ojiverde- esto no es una clase de historia, Syaoran- sonrió grandemente- pero ¿qué tiene que ver un pedazo de piedra, con lo que sea que estés pensando?

Bueno, ese "pedazo de piedra" como tú lo llamas, fue confiscado cuando un traficante intentaba venderla, proviene de una ciudad maya perdida: Xitaclán- Li hizo una pausa, quitándole la piedra a Sakura de las manos- los nativos se niegan a acercarse a las ciudad pues dicen que esta...- parecía buscar la palabra correcta- maldita o sagrada, depende- puso el ornamento sobre unos libros- te preguntarás la conexión o ¿no?- eso mismo estaba pensando Sakura- un equipo arqueológico desapareció hace una semana, sin dejar rastro ni huella alguna y curiosamente está piedra proviene del mismo lugar del que desaparecieron.

Kinomoto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su compañero, pero tenía la ligera certeza de que ese caso no era para ellos, es decir, ellos no estaban en tierras mexicanas, así que no les correspondía.

Y también da la casualidad de que Sonomi Daidouji, tiene varios contactos en las altas esferas, un par de llamadas y henos aquí - Syaoran se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta y coger el saco de un perchero- ¿Cómo está tu español?

Oxidado- murmuró Sakura- supongo que siempre quise ir a una selva- se encogió de hombros levantándose para seguir a Li- ¿A dónde vamos?

Tsukishiro quiere hablar con nosotros, ya sabes... lo de rutina

Al terminar de decir la frase, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, tres agentes estaban dentro cuando ellos entraron. Sakura se llevó una mano al cabello al sentir las miradas punzantes de aquellos tres agentes, y se puso algo nerviosa al girar y encontrarse con el reflejo de una pelirroja que la miraba amenazante y parecía a punto de lanzársele al cuello, ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, en una ocasión habían trabajado juntos para atrapar a un narcotraficante, pero jamás se habían vuelto a saludar. Por su parte, Syaoran no tenía idea de los rumores que corrían sobre ellos, bueno, si tenía una vaga idea, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, después de todo sólo eran rumores, cuando se enterará la oficina de que Tsukishiro salía con Akisuki dejarían de murmurar sobre ellos. Y después de todo¿Qué? si salía con Sakura?

Cancún, México.

Viernes, 18:35

Un hombre de cabellos castaños bajaba por una escalera con semblante descompuesto, detrás de él, una ojiverde que cargaba con una bonita bolsa rosa y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al contrario de su compañero la chica parecía habérselo pasado bien en el viaje. Enfrente de ellos y atrás, un grupo de jubilados uniformados con unas chaquetas que a Syaoran sólo de verlas le entró vértigo, bajaban del avión con sonrisas, otros cantando canciones de Elvis y otros platicando en voz alta.

Es mentira- murmuró Syaoran, después de dejar la bolsa de Sakura en el compartimiento adecuado.

¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura, que ya se había instalado en el asiento junto a la venta, como era costumbre.

En ese momento un grupo de jubilados ruidosos entró al avión, una dulce ancianita le había pedido al agente que acomodará sus cosas en el compartimiento, un señor pasado de los 60´s lo invitaba a cantar con él, una ridícula canción y finalmente una señora que parecía haber visitado varias veces a sus cirujano le había guiñado el ojo más de una vez y soltado un bufido cuando él se sentó junto a Sakura y se inclinó para decirle algo.

Después de 20 minutos de un vuelo apacible en donde Sakura había optado por revisar la poca información que tenían del caso y Syaoran por intentar dormir, por el sonido del avión se escucho una voz jocosa.

¡Hola mi nombre es Jim!- dijo un hombre delgado con gafas, perteneciente a los jubilados- el servicio del avión nos ha permitido organizar un juego por lo que resta del vuelo...

En ese momento el joven agente dejó de escuchar, giro el rostro a la castaña que estaba a su lado.

Mátame- y puso cara de circunstancias, Sakura estaba realmente divertida.

Sakura sonrió al recordar el viaje, ver a su compañero al borde de un ataque de nervios no era cosa de todos los días, aunque después de unos minutos le empezó a dar pena el pobre.

El chino se irguió repentinamente al entrar en la sala de espera, la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia donde lo hacia su compañero, encontrándose con un apuesto hombre de cabellos negros- azulados, ojos grises cubiertos por unos lentes sin armazón, alto y de complexión delgada, a todas luces educado y elegante, con una tranquila sonrisa en los labios.

Bienvenidos a Yucatán, ustedes deben ser los agentes del FBI- dijo el hombre, cuando ellos se acercaron, Syaoran asintió con la cabeza- Eriol Hiragizawa, agente de Scotland Yard y su guía, mucho gusto.

Soy el agente Li Syaoran, ella es mi compañera Kinomoto Sakura

Sakura se adelantó y extendió su mano para saludar al hombre llamado Eriol, el cual tomó su mano inclinándose ligeramente para besarla, Sakura al acto se sonrojo ligeramente, provocando que su compañero enarcará una ceja. Sakura extrañamente sentía confianza y simpatía por aquel desconocido.

El inglés era uno de los dos interesados en encontrar al grupo arqueológico, a sabiendas de que se habían enviado a dos agentes para su búsqueda, y siendo que uno de los integrantes del equipo también era inglés, los altos directivos decidieron que las vacaciones del agente terminarán por una buena causa. El joven de mirada enigmática no se había negado en absoluto, encontrarían al equipo y vería Xitaclán de paso, junto con los descubrimientos del equipo.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, subieron a un jeep que los llevaría al hotel. No sin antes pasar a cambiar algo de moneda y hacer que Li enarcará más de una vez la ceja, ante los constantes mimos y atenciones que el inglés le regalaba a la castaña.

Kinomoto y Li estaban sentados en la parte trasera del jeep, Hiragizawa hacia de copiloto, el conductor del jeep había puesto música disco, sin preocuparse por los ocupantes.

Escucha esto, Sakura- el ambarino le mostró un folleto a la mujer- Las aguas están repletas de románicos arrecifes de coral o misterioso y excitantes galeones españoles hundidos , quien haya escrito esto debió consultar el diccionario varias veces- terminó con un tono burlón.

Debe ser encantador- contestó la mujer, mientras observaba el paisaje a su alrededor.

Seguro que lo es- dijo Eriol, volteando ligeramente- lástima que algunos exploten los recursos de manera errónea- volvió su vista a la carretera.

En ese momento, Syaoran se preguntó si aquel hombre nunca dejaba de sonreír fuese cual fuese la situación, le gustaría ver como se las apañaba ese inglés en la selva.

**Notas de autor:**

Wenooo, sin comentarios, sigo escribiendo este fic o mejor lo dejo en el olvido de mi PC, ustedes tienen la decisión, así que por fa, no les cuesta más de 3 minutos pinchar en el botoncito del review y dejar algún comentario.

No tengo idea de cuantos pisos tenga el Cuartel del FBI, pero supongo que no son sólo 6, si alguien sabe el dato, les molestaría compartirlo con esta servidora?

Sin más por el momento:

Liandana. Miembro de la orden siriusiana. General Teddy. Prometida de Eriol Hiragizawa. Esposa de Sirius Black. Amante de Kamus de Acuario. Amiga de Ryuichi Sakuma. Muajajajajajajajajajaja. Ah! Y eterna estudiante que sufre de varicela en estos momentos.


End file.
